Feels Like Home
by anya-191
Summary: As Sara contemplates the aftermath of asking Grissom out, she comes to a few conclusions.NS UPDATED CH6! Like 3yrs later literally!lol!
1. Default Chapter

Feels Like Home  
  
Sara Sidle sat on the bench in the locker room contemplating the events of the last few days, the explosion, her asking Grissom out to dinner and his rejection of her. Something about how she felt over Grissoms rejection was bugging her and had been since he turned her down. Why didn't she feel sadder that he said no? Sure she was upset that he'd turned her down like anyone was when someone they asked out said no it was kind of humiliating but that was all she felt stupid and humiliated not the sadness she should be feeling. She'd thought she was in love with Grissom thought he was the big love of her life but if she had been then why didn't she feel more crushed about the whole situation, shouldn't my whole world be falling apart by now she wondered?  
  
Sara was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the locker room door open. "I thought I was in love with him," Sara whispered. "In love with who?" Sara gasped and looked up to see Nick standing in front of her, obviously he'd asked the question and was waiting on an answer. Sara just looked at him she didn't know what to say how could she tell Nick about Grissom he'd think she was mad. "No-one Nick it was nothing" Sara stuttered. "It's okay Sara you don't have to tell me" Nick smiled instantly making her at ease. Sara smiled back. "So Nick who's your hot date this weekend" Sara asked. "Well since you were busy I'm just gonna sit in" Nick replied laughing. "You see I'm just so in demand can't date all the good looking guys" Sara said smiling, then thought Oh my God did I just say that. "So you agree I am good looking then" Nick teased her. "Yea well don't let it go to your head Nick it's big enough already," Sara laughed. "So seriously Nick who are you going out with this weekend?" "No-one Sara quiet weekend at home, you know you shouldn't believe all you hear about me contrary to popular belief I don't have a new girl every week" Nick said. Was it just her imagination or did Nick actually look hurt that she might think that about him. "Nick relax you know me I don't gossip and I don't listen to it" Sara smiled. "Well as long as you know," Nick said looking her in the eye. "I know" She smiled up at him. "Well Sara much as I love you to flirt with me I gotta go meeting Warrick at the gym in 10 minutes so I'll catch you later" Nick laughed and began walking away. "I so do not Flirt with you" Sara called after him. Nick just smiled but he turned before he headed out the door and said "Sara for what it's worth whoever he was he was an idiot to turn you down".  
  
Sara walked to her car thinking about Nick and what he had said, he was probably right but even if Grissom had said yes she'd begun to think it wasn't what she really wanted anyway. It seemed to her Grissom had been an infatuation rather than love which explained why her world hadn't come crashing down around her. As Sara climbed into her car she thought about Nick and how he had this ability to put her at ease and make her laugh, he made her feel good about herself, even when he was teasing her about flirting with him. He was easy to be around but there was something else there she just didn't know what yet. He was a really good friend the best.  
  
As Sara turned on the engine she searched the radio for a decent station, finally she found one a song began to play, she hadn't heard this one before but it sounded nice.  
  
Something in your eyes  
  
Makes me want to lose myself  
  
Makes me want to lose myself  
  
In your arms  
  
There's something in your voice  
  
Makes my heart beat fast  
  
Hope this feeling lasts  
  
The rest of my life  
  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
  
And how long I've been so alone  
  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
  
And change my life the way you've done  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like I'm all the way back where  
  
I come from  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
A window breaks down a long dark street  
  
And a siren wails in the night  
  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
  
And I can almost see through the dark there's light  
  
As Sara listened to the song realization dawned on her, this was how Nick made her feel safe and like she had come home, she could be herself around Nick and he accepted her for who she was and he made her feel good, when she was with Nick she felt like she belonged.  
  
If you knew how much this moment means to me  
  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
  
I've never thought I'd love anyone so much  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like I'm all the way back where  
  
I come from  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like home to me  
  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
As the song ended Sara wondered does this mean I'm in love with Nick? She already knew the answer was yes, the feeling she thought she'd had for Grissom had been getting in the way of her realising her true feeling for Nick. Now the question was what to do about it. Tell him? He might not feel the same I mean I'm hardly his type and I don't know if I could take rejection from Nick. But if I don't tell him how do I live with it now I know.  
  
TBC - What do you think should I continue or not? Reviews greatly appreciated! The song is Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk. 


	2. You need a break

Thanx for all the nice reviews. I'll try to update the story again soon. Anya .  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or any of the characters I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sara sat at the computer processing the data from the break and enter the night before, she felt like she'd been sat at this computer for hours and it starting to bug her she couldn't find any suspects even though she had a set of prints it seemed the prints didn't belong to anyone well anyone on the database anyway but it was still running them. She decided Coffee was what she needed and headed to the break room, Nick was the only person in there making himself a coffee. Wow he looks great Sara thought to herself. "Hey Sara want a coffee" Nick asked pouring her one without waiting for an answer. Sara sat on the couch and Nick handed her the coffee. "What's up Sara you look beat" Nick asked. "It's nothing I'm just stuck on this break and enter at the jewellers last night I can't get a hit on the prints seems they don't belong to anyone. Sara sighed. "You need a break Sara, you work to hard and stress to much" Nick said. "I wish Nick but I just don't have the time" Sara replied. "Of course you do Sidle you must be owed weeks if not months of vacation time." Nick said looking at her. "Take the weekend off and come to Texas with me for a few days I'm headed out to see my family and well to be honest I wouldn't mind the company" Nick smiled at her.  
  
"Nick I couldn't impose on you and your family like that" Sara said, not that I wouldn't mind a whole weekend with Nick she thought. "Of course you could Sara we're friends aren't we and I'm not taking no for an answer" Nick said getting up and heading for the door. "Hey were are you going" Sara asked. "I'm going to tell Grissom your coming to Texas with me tomorrow" Nick answered. "What Nick I never said yes wait." Sara stammered. "I told you Sar you need a break and I'm not taking no for an answer" he replied and walked off. "Ugh men" Sara sighed collapsing on to the couch but secretly she was pleased at the thought of all that time with Nick time to figure out if he felt the same. "What about men" Catherine said walking into the room. "Oh nothing just Nick being impossible, he's making me go to Texas with him for the weekend" Sara replied. "Making you" Catherine said raising an eyebrow. "I didn't think anyone could make Sara Sidle do anything". "Well he said I needed a break and invited me to Texas for the weekend with him and I tried to protest but he wouldn't take no for an answer and now he's away to tell Griss I'm going" Sara replied trying to hide her smile but Catherine could not be fooled. "I saw that smile Sara Sidle you actually want to go, you've got it bad for Nicky you can't fool me" Catherine laughed at her blush. Just then Nick reappeared. "Can't fool you about what Cath" Nick asked. "Nothing Nicky Nothing" Cath replied innocently before leaving. "Ok it's all sorted Sara, Grissom said no problem so I'll pick you up at 6am ok?" Nick asked. "I guess" Sara replied.  
  
Saturday Morning 6AM  
  
"Nicky did we have to leave so early I'm tired" Sara moaned. "Well the flights at 7.30 so yea we did sorry" Nick said sympathetically. "Flight huh I thought we were driving, I didn't book any flights" Sara said panicking. "Relax I booked you a ticket we'll pick it up at the airport, and drive to Texas are you mad it would take two days" Nick laughed.  
  
"So I was thinking when we get there we could spend the day at the lake beside my house it's great for swimming and maybe we could get you a bit of a tan, your so white a bit like a vampire" Nick said laughing he loved teasing Sara it was so much fun. "Oh I know you didn't just say that Stokes" Sara said punching him playfully on the arm. They arrived at the airport and boarded the plane; the journey was uneventful as Sara slept most of the way. "Sara SARA" Nick said loudly " Wake up we're here". "Huh what " Sara asked sleepily.  
  
They arrived at Nicks house and Nick knocked on the door. "Nicky is that you my baby boy" his mom said running out the door. "And this must be your lovely girlfriend Sara I've heard so much about" Sara looked a t Nick confused Girlfriend? Since when what did I miss? She thought still staring at Nick open mouthed as he didn't deny it and let his mom think it was true. As his Mom walked in Sara whispered to Nick "Girlfriend?" "I know Sara, I can explain" Nick said sheepishly. "It better be good" Sara replied following him into the house.  
  
TBC- Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. 


	3. Genuine Guy?

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters involved though I wouldn't mind owning Nick!! They belong to all the nice people at CBS and I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Nicky you can sleep in your old room and Sara can have the spare room" his mother said walking up the stairs. "I didn't like to be too presumptuous as to how far your relationship has progressed". Sara blushed furiously and glared at Nick who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. "Well I let you guys settle into your rooms and I'll call you for lunch in about 20 minutes" Nicks mother said smiling at them as she walked downstairs.  
  
Sara set her bags in her room and head straight for Nick's room she needed an explanation now. No matter what her feelings for Nicky were she didn't know what his were for her and she needed to know exactly why his mother seemed to think she was his girlfriend. She pushed Nick's door open, "Ok Nick explain now, why does your mother think you and I are an item" Sara looked up and blushed realising Nick had no shirt on and his trousers were unbuttoned. "Oh uh sorry I'll come back later but I still need an explanation" Sara said still blushing as she walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
Sara was sitting on the bed in the spare room when Nick put his head round the door. "Finally" Sara sighed. "What in hell were you doing in there that took so long"? "Sorry Sara" Nick said looking at her apologetically. "Ok so I guess you want an explanation for what happened before" Nick asked. "Well yea nick normally when some-one's mother thinks I'm there girlfriend and I'm clearly not I'm gonna want an explanation, thought that doesn't normally happen" Sara said exasperated. "Well when I phoned my mother up to tell her I was bringing you because I thought you needed a break, she just sort of assumed you were my girlfriend and thought it was sweet that I was so concerned about you and well I didn't really see any reason to correct her" Nick answered. "You didn't see any reason to correct her, um Nick unless I missed something and please feel free to enlighten me if I did, the reason to correct her would be the fact that I am NOT your girlfriend" Sara said staring at him like he was mad. "I know your not my girlfriend Sara I think I'd have noticed cause boy would you be hard work" nick said ignoring Sara's glare for his remark "but she seemed so happy that I finally had a girlfriend to bring home and meet her that I didn't want to disappointed her so I just didn't tell her that your not it's not like she'll know" Nick said looking pleadingly at Sara. "And what if I don't agree to go along with this little plan of yours" Sara asked raising an eyebrow at him. "I know you wouldn't want to break my poor mothers heart and make her think I'm never going to settle down," Nick said smiling innocently. "Ok fine I'll go along with it but when we get back you have to tell her I'm not your girlfriend anymore because it's not fair on her nick" Sara warned him. "Ok ok fine" Nick replied heading for the door. "You coming Sara moms made us some lunch" "Sure I'll be there in two minutes" Sara replied.  
  
"Yea Mom she's a great girl, I really like her, I think she could be the one" Sara overheard nick say this to his mom. I can't believe he can lie to her so easily. Sara thought this is supposed to be his mother, he sounds so sincere like he really believes it. I never would of thought nick stokes could be such a good liar it's horrible he seemed like such an nice genuine guy but to lie to his mother like that. Ugh typical man seems there all the same.  
  
"Hey Sara" Nick smiled as she entered the kitchen. "Hi Nick" Sara said as politely as possible she needed to get out of there away from nick she needed to be on her own to work out how she'd fallen for he wrong guy again he was just like Hank another liar because if he could lie so easily to his mother he could lie to anyone. "Nick I'm going go for a walk ok" Sara said forcing a smile. "I'll come with you if you like" he smiled at her. "No it's fine I want to be on my own," Sara said heading for the door without another word. Well that was weird Nick thought Sara seemed upset at something but what he thought they'd cleared up that little misunderstanding with his mother thing. Women are so hard to understand he thought heading for the lake to clear his head.  
  
I'm ending it there hehe! You don't think Nick's really like all men he couldn't be could he? Find out in Chapter 4!!! TBC- Thanks to every-one for the great reviews it's so nice. I'll try and get the next bit up soon. 


	4. You!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Just borrowing! Please don't sue!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sara walked along the road until she came to a pathway and decided to follow it to see where it would take her. Wow Sara thought as she looked out on to the lake this is really pretty, this must be the lake nick was going to take me to I can see why he likes it so much. Sara sat down by the waters edge and tried to process what had just happened. She could hear Nick's voice spinning round and round in her head "Yea Mom she's a great girl I really like her I think she could be the one". How could he lie like that he had sounded so sincere if she hadn't known better she'd have thought he really meant it, but she knew he didn't he couldn't have he was just saying it to make his lie to his mother about her being his girlfriend sound convincing if his mother believed he really liked her she'd be happy. "Ugh Men!" Sara sighed loudly.  
  
"What about men" Nick said coming up behind Sara and frightening the life out of her. He'd come here to clear his head he hadn't really expected Sara to find the lake but she was here he might as well find out what was bugging her. Sara jumped startled and turned around to see nick behind her. "You frightened the life out of me," Sara said. "Sorry" Nick answered looking at her. "Ok Sara spill" Nick asked, "What's up with you?" "I don't know what you mean Nick I'm fine" Sara replied not looking him in the eye. "Sure your fine Sara" Nick said his voice dripping with sarcasm "I mean hey I run out of peoples houses all the time to go off on my own in a strange city" he finished. "Nick I don't want to talk about it I just want you to leave me alone, I can't handle this right now" Sara said trying to keep her voice steady and hold back the tears threatening to spill, she didn't even know why she was going to cry it wasn't like Nick had done anything really except lie to his mother about there relationship but it hurt that he could lie about his feelings so easily when she felt so much for him he clearly didn't feel the same.  
  
"Can't handle what Sara what's gotten in to you, you seems so upset" Nick asked more softly this time, he hated to see Sara like this she was his best friend and he cared for her more than he cared to admit, he had no idea what had upset her so much he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her this upset, oh no wait over Griss maybe that's what was upsetting her. "Sara is it Griss is that what's wrong with you" Nick asked concern in his voice. Sara gave a sarcastic laugh and walked away from him, he really had no idea he could do this to her, she wished he couldn't after Hank and everything with Grissom her heart really couldn't handle this. "What is it Sara whatever it is please talk to me, you can tell me anything you know that I thought we were friends" Nick pleaded desperately. "I can't talk to you about this nick just leave it" Sara said as the tears she had so desperately been holding back began to fall, she turned away from Nick and faced the lake again hoping he would walk away but not really wanting him to go.  
  
Nick put his hand on her shoulder and realised she was crying. "Come on Sara please what or who is that's making you feel like this maybe I can help" Nick asked searching her face for an answer to why she was hurting so much. "You really wanna know," She asked looking him straight in the eye as she backed away from his hold on her shoulder. "Yes Sara please let me help" Nick responded. Sara turned away from him "You" she whispered. She said it so softly Nick wasn't sure he'd heard right. "Me" Nick repeated. "What did I do that upset you so much" he asked genuinely shocked that anything he could do would have this much of an effect on her. "Nick do we need to go through this it doesn't matter" Sara sighed. "Of course it matters you are one of my best friends and if I 've hurt you in any way then I want to know about it so I can fix it" Nick replied reaching out for her but she moved further out of his grasp.  
  
"I heard you Nick," she said softly. "Heard me?" Nick repeated confused. "What you said to your mother" "I don't understand Sara" Nick was now completely lost. "Nick you told you mother I was a great girl that you really like d me and you thought I could be the one, I don't understand how you think that is ok, how you could sincerely say those thing to your mother knowing they were a lie, how can you lie about things like that. Nick I thought you were one of the good guys but when I heard you say those things so sincerely like you meant them knowing you were lying it just hurt to know you can lie so easily" Sara finished. Nick stared at her for a while unsure of what to say. "Sara I'm sorry but how do you know I was lying," he asked looking her directly in the eye.  
  
TBC - I know I'm really evil to end it there!! Was nick about to confess his feelings for Sara??? Please review and I might update a bit quicker!! 


	5. You think I could lie about something li...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I like that people are reading and seem to like it as this is my first CSI fanfic and the good feedback I'm getting might just inspire me to write another Nick and Sara story. I think they are just meant to be!!  
  
Feels Like Home Chapter 5  
  
"Sorry Sara, but how do you know I was lying" Nick said looking her directly in the eyes. Sara stared at him for a while unsure of what he meant by that. "Of course you were lying Nick, we aren't really dating, so you hardly meant that did you" she sighed exasperated. "Sara why would you believe that I could lie so easily about something like that, I thought you knew me better than that" he said sadly. "I heard you Nick" Sara replied, "Are you telling me that you didn't say it because that would be another lie". "No I'm not saying I didn't say it Sara, I did say it" Nick sighed. "Well then that's how I can believe that you could lie about something like that, because you said it and it wasn't true therefore it was a lie" Sara said walking away. "And there couldn't possibly be any other explanation, could there Sara?" Nick asked and she turned around. Sara just looked at him. "I couldn't have been telling the truth could I?" Nick asked softly. Sara was completely confused "What do you mean by that Nick?" Sara asked.  
  
"What I mean by that is Sara that when my mother asked me about you I told her the truth, I could never lie to my mother about something like that she would know instantly" Nick replied walking closer to Sara. "I don't understand Nick what are you saying?" Sara stammered as Nick lifted his hand to wipe a tear from her cheek, she shivered at his touch. "I'm saying Sara Sidle that what I said about you being a great girl and liking you and about you being the one, I meant every word, I'm in love with you Sara in case you haven't realised, I didn't want to say anything because of Grissom and your feeling for him" Nick finished and looked up at Sara. Sara stood in a shocked, stunned silence staring at Nick. Had he just told her he was in love with her? All she could manage was "Huh?" " Nice to see I have the power to render you speechless" Nick said grinning trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Sara I'm sorry if what I've said has made you uncomfortable and I'll understand completely if you want to leave" Nick said when Sara still didn't speak. "No Nick I well I" Sara stammered. "It's fine Sara maybe I should go leave you alone for a while," Nick said walking away. "No Nick wait" Sara ran after him and pulled him back by his sweater, Nick spun around and before he had a chance to speak Sara closed the distance between them and kissed him, it took him a few minutes to realise what was happening but when he did he returned the kiss with all the passion he had been holding back for three years.  
  
"Wow" Sara breathed when they finally broke apart for air. "That was amazing" Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Sara. "Glad you thought so Stokes" Sara giggled as she reached her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sara you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment" Nick said smiling down at her. "I think I do Nick, in the last few weeks I've realised my infatuation with Griss was clouding my judgement and I hadn't even realised I was in love with someone else" Sara said. "Who?" Nick asked suddenly worried. "You" Sara stated simply. "That's good because I've never felt this way before" Nick replied kissing Sara lightly on the forehead. "Nick you make me feel special, yet you let me be me, when I'm with you I feel like I'm finally where I belong, it feels like I've come home" Sara said looking up into his brown eyes, God he has sexy eyes Sara thought. "I know what you mean Sara I feel the same" Nick smiled down at her; she is really beautiful he thought as he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Nick moaned softly as Sara's tongue entered his mouth and began moving around sensuously. As they parted for air Nick realised the time. " Hey Sara much as I love this we should get back before my mom sends out a search party" Nick smiled holding out his hand to Sara, she accepted it and they headed back.  
  
TBC!! Reviews greatly appreciated, I love reviews always helps me work faster on the next chapter!! 


	6. That Rolling Thunderstorm!

Hi to anyone who's reading this god it's been a while I'd actually kind of forgotten about this story i last updated in like 2003! But I found it again and I though why not try and finish it! Hope you enjoy it!

**That Rolling Thunderstorm!**

"Nick" Sara Whispered. "mmm" was his reply. "Nick" She whispered a little more loudly. Nick sat up on his bed and looked around until his eyes rested on Sara in his doorway in her nightdress. "Hey Sar, What up" Nick asked concerned. "umm sorry Nicky were you asleep" Sara asked. "Its fine honey whats the matter" Nick said motioning for Sara to come sit on the bed beside him, he looked at his alarm clock it was 2am and thats when he saw the flash of light and heard the clap of thunder. He looked at Sara and smiled "Sara your not afraid of a little thunderstorm are you"? Sara nodded slowly "Ever since I was a kid Nick I've always hated them and normally I'm ok at home but here I'm in a strange house and I don't know I guess that old fear crept back, I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you" Sara turned to leave. "Sara sweetie it's fine come on sit down" Nick said gently reaching for her hand and pulling her down beside him. Nick wrapped his arms tightly around Sara and pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear " It's alright now your safe here with me, I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever". Sara smiled, thinking back to the song she had heard on the radio a few days earlier she felt like she was home in Nicks arms just like in the song."I feel a bit silly Nicky I mean I'm a big girl, it's just when I heard that first roll of thunder I was so frightened"

"Sara theres no need to feel silly, you we're afraid and I'm glad i could be there to make you feel better" Nick answered gently stroking her soft brown hair. "Sara honey, I'm not trying to rush things or pressure you but do you want to sleep in here with me, if it would make you feel safer and i mean just sleep" he smiled. Sara looked up at Nick tenderly "thats really sweet of you Nick are you sure you don't mind I mean it is a single bed". "Sara it's fine honey as long as you feel safe" Nick replied moving over in the bed and pulling the covers back so that Sara could get in beside him. Nick wrapped his arms around Sara and she moved closer into him. Sara smiled as she drifted in to a deep sleep she had never felt safer in her life.

Nick woke up around 9am and Sara was still sleeping peacefully her head rested on his chest he watched her sleep thinking my god she is so beautiful. Nick couldn't believe how well this trip was turning out he'd hardly dared hope Sara felt the same way about him as he did about her, his only worry was would it be the same when they returned to Las Vegas. He wondered how this would work, since Co-workers dating was frowned upon and then there was Grissom he was bound to have and opinion especially since Sara had so recently asked him out. This was not going to be an easy start to a relationship. Just as he was contemplating where there relationship was going next Sara began to stir. "Morning Sleeping beauty" Nick murmured as Sara opened her eyes. "Good Morning" Sara replied with a grin. Nick leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, then sat up "Sara I'm going to take a shower and then I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, I think after breakfast we should go for a walk and talk" "Ok Nicky" Sara replied rolling over in bed and closing her eyes again already she was missing Nicks strong arms around her waist. She wondered what he wanted to talk about maybe he had changed his mind about them decided it was a mistake. He couldn't have could he? Sara began to panic as her mind went into overdrive about what Nick was thinking.

What going to Happen in the next Chapter? Where do they go from here? Can this relationship work? Will Sara do something stupid before Nick has the chance to explain what he's thinking? Find out in: _Feels Like Home Chapter 7 What Next?_


End file.
